In the past and present, in addition to the minimal voice communication function of a case of a lowered ability of a battery to supply power, in order to keep non-vocal communication functions available while keeping other functions available, a mobile communication terminal is generally known which detects a lowered ability of a battery to supply power and which is controlled so as to restrict communication functions when a lowered ability of a battery to supply power is detected (for example, see Patent Document 1). By applying such a restriction control, for example, when a lowered ability of a battery to supply power is detected, a limitation of a communication time of voice communication is conducted so as to be a predetermined time or shorter, all voice communications are suspended except for detection of an incoming call, at least one or all of a data transmission function, a data reception function and a data transmission/reception function other than voice communication or other than voice larger than a certain level. In addition, by applying such a restriction control, for example, priority is assigned to each communication operation, if the priority is higher than a predetermined level, an ability of a battery to supply power is detected and the limitation of the communication is temporally, canceled even though the communication is limited.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-261919.